1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for treating workpieces at multiple sites simultaneously. In particular this invention relates to apparatus and methods for bonding and/or exfoliating a plurality of workpieces.
2. Background Information
A layered assembly incorporating a semiconductor wafer is a structure useful for forming devices such as transistors, displays, photovoltaic devices, and microelectromechanical systems. A basic step of manufacturing the layered assembly includes bonding a semiconductor wafer to a substrate by, for example, thermocompression, fusion, or anodic bonding.
In one approach, structures comprising a thin silicon lamina bonded to a substrate have been made by first implanting a silicon wafer with concentrated atoms defining a cleave plane. The implanted wafer is then bonded to a substrate. Upon annealing, a lamina, bonded to the substrate exfoliates from the wafer at the cleave plane. The usefulness of the product layered assemblies notwithstanding, they are cost-prohibitive for some applications.
There is, accordingly, a need for a more cost-effective way to form bonded layered assemblies.